


What A Burden

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol finds no love loss when her ex-in-laws cancels on her and Therese at the last minute.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 31





	What A Burden

“We hope we haven’t spoiled your night by not coming over, Carol,” Mrs. Aird spoke delicately through the phone. 

“The idea of spending another second with you would be very unpleasant for the both of us,” Carol’s response falls coolly and calm as ever. “Send my regards to John. Hope the arthritis doesn’t kick him too badly.”

“You always did have such a way with words!” Jennifer sounds bemused.

“Bye, now.”

Carol drops the phone back into its cradle with Therese looking onward, holding a bowl of cookie dough ice cream. She swallows, licking her lips.

“The Airds canceled on us again?”

“Mm,” Carol smirks, rubbing the back of her neck. “I find it more and more humorous every time they think we actually care if they show up here or not?”

“What a burden,” Therese says with full sarcasm.

“The world keeps moving, and so do we,” Carol agrees.


End file.
